


8 Cats and 2 Lovebirds

by DatLAG



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Cats, Cuddling & Snuggling, First Meetings, Fluff, Gay Panic, Lots of Cats, M/M, Pets, Pining, bonding over pets, youll have to rip gay panic!Yu out of my cold dead hands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:20:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,904
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24441226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: Yosuke's cat Jiraiya didn't seem to be in the best of health, after a visit to the vet turns out the reason why involves the cat of his fellow neighbour in a way he absolutely didn't expect.
Relationships: Hanamura Yosuke/Narukami Yu, Hanamura Yosuke/Persona 4 Protagonist, Hanamura Yosuke/Seta Souji
Comments: 29
Kudos: 175





	8 Cats and 2 Lovebirds

**Author's Note:**

> This is pur unrestricted fluff that i got the idea from a freaking TV tropes page. Also I was having an overdose of angst and i needed some wholesome in my life.  
> I need more cat wingmans in my life too.  
> And if you wonder which types of cats they are, I'll say british short hairs, but you are free to imagine!

Yosuke stared at Jiraiya for the fifth time. Usually it was at this hour that the cat would be eager to play and purring, begging for his owner to bring out a toy with purrs.

But now, he was just laying down inside his crib, immobile and seemingly sleeping.

The brunette was starting to get worried. It’s been this way for three weeks, and over said weeks Jiraya seemed to have taken a lot of weight. He really thought playing some with his kitty would help mitigate said weight, but the pet was determined to _not_ move.

Yosuke got this said cat during early January, so by the month of May he thought the two of them had bonded, and he really thought it was the case. They would play a lot, Jiraya seemed to be affectionate… Did something happened? Has Yosuke done something wrong?

He started to fear that Jiraya got sick, and so, finally having some free time in his university student schedule, he brought him to the veterinary.

He used to go to another one, but for some reason it seems it has closed. So he took a different turn in the road on his motorcycle and prayed he wasn’t going to hear the worst.

* * *

“Congratulations, you’re a grandad.” Was the words the vet told him after checking on Jiraya.

“Huh?” Was the only rational response Yosuke could come up with. “Wait- what are you talking about!?”

The vet took a good look at the chart and handed it over to Yosuke. “It seems that your cat’s charts were wrong, the little guy is actually a little lady.”

The air cut off in Yosuke’s throat.

“And it seems she wasn’t sterilized, and the sudden laziness and gain of weight isn’t that she’s sick, she’s pregnant.”

A silence reigned for a good half a minute before Yosuke could only say:

“Oops.”

* * *

After long tours on the internet, he didn’t know if everything got better or worse.

He learned that female cats could get into heats during this month and the previous ones, and that their litter could go up to 6 kittens.

And his poor university student apartment wouldn’t be able to deal with 7 cats.

What he also wondered is how did Jiraiya (kept the name, works for a girl and she answers to it anyway) managed to… get to work? And which cat even came around to do the business? This just made him confused and angry.

And there was also no way he was going to admit to the fact that his pet got laid before him.

A light bulb lit up in the back of his mind, he recalled a grey cat living in the complex, one with a collar. Yosuke didn’t pay any mind to it at first because, well, he thought his kitty was a _male_ and that it came to play or something.

But plot twist, Jiraiya is a **she**.

That puts a lot of stuff in perspective.

Yosuke spent a long time looking outside his door waiting for that grey cat, which he nicknamed: “That silver bastard”, to look into the collar of said bastard and call up his owner, because around 6 mini kitties are coming and Yosuke is in desperate need of help.

Weirdly the bastard came to him when he slightly left the door open while cooking a meal.

The little shit just _waltzed_ into the apartment after slightly pushing the door and went right up to Jiraya’s cage like he owned the place.

Yosuke wasted no time grabbing the tiny asshole _gently_ and staring holes in its face. “Got you you sneaky prick.”

Yosuke expected him to start flailing around and clawing like his life depended on it, but it just silently let itself be picked up and looked back at Yosuke, smelling him.

The brunette didn’t want to hurt him though, so he eventually sat it down and looked inside the little capsule on its collar. It had an address and a number.

The address caught Yosuke’s eye. It was very similar to his own, which probably meant that the owner lived in the apartment complex, like Yosuke suspected. But he then drew his attention to the phone number, pulled out his own phone, and typed.

He kinda expected an old lady on the other line, thanks to the well known cliché, but he was somewhat shocked to hear a young guy’s voice on the other end:

“Hello?” Yosuke heard. He sounded around Yosuke’s age.

The brunette took his more professional voice and answered. “Yeah, hello, I’m calling because I found your cat… walking into my apartment.”

There was a little silence for some seconds. “Oh, my apologies he likes walking around on his own.”

Yosuke swallowed. “Actually he walked in to see my _own_ cat.”

Another quick silence. “Oh, that’s… unexpected.”

Just from the silences and short sentences he could guess the man was probably the quiet type. Yosuke took a deep breath to lay down the news. “My own cat that’s… well… pregnant.”

“Ah.” The man breathed out.

Yosuke felt more and more uncomfortable, so much so that he didn’t even notice the grey cat taking a spot on his thigh. “And well… her babies are coming and I can’t take care of a whole litter…”

He could feel the man pondering on the other end. “... Can we talk this out? Face to face I mean. I want to see the state of your cat, and I feel like it would be more appropriate this way.”

The brunette understood where he came from. “Ok, good idea. So, how do we plan this out? I have your address in your cat’s collar, so I can visit you but which hour?”

He heard the sound of a page turning. “In one hour from here should be fine, is it alright to move your cat?”

“Yeah no problem.”

As they finished up the conversations the grey cat purred on Yosuke’s lap as Yosuke patted him on reflex.

* * *

Yosuke carefully adjusted the box containing Jiraya to be sure it didn’t move too much before pressing the doorbell. He didn’t wait long for the door to open.

They already heard each other talk and exchanged names over the phone before, but Yosuke was obviously taken aback when a handsome guy of his age opened the door, with silver hair and eyes, slightly taller, and a bowl cut that he ironically managed to make it work.

There was an awkward moment where the two of them blankly stared at each other for a good 10 seconds.

Yosuke broke the silence with a shy: “Hi.”

The silver man, AKA Narukami answered with a “hello” of his own and gestured for Yosuke to come in. “How is she?” He said as Yosuke walked past him.

“She’s alright.” He quickly answered. He took a look around and found himself in an organized cozy apartment. Everything was clean and tidy, though anything that wasn’t the kitchen had quite a bit of dust, but the overhaul amount of grey in the vicinity was quite easy on the eyes. He settled Jiraiya down gently and opened her crib, she didn’t seem to want to move. The grey cat, Izanagi, very quickly came into the room right to his mate.

Yosuke didn’t notice Narukami making his way to his kitchen to make coffee, said the silver man spoke a bit louder since he was farther away. “Since when is she pregnant?”

“Around three weeks I think. That’s what the vet said, and she started acting weird since then.” The brunette reached into the crib to pet her. “Also I wanted to ask, your cat isn’t sterilized?”

Narukami sighed. “I had it planned out, but my exams date ended up overlapping with the appointment, so I had to postpone it.”

Yosuke easily guessed that it left time for the sneaky devil to mate her before being sterilized. Yosuke also scheduled an appointment to get Jiraiya sterilized once she finishes her pregnancy. “I see…”

Narukami settled down a cup. “I want to apologize.”

“Huh?” Said oh so eloquent Yosuke Hanamura.

“I was completely taken by my exams in the last few weeks, Izanagi probably left for a playmate and it ended like this.” He slightly bowed in Yosuke’s direction. “I should’ve paid more attention to him.”

Taken aback by the sudden apology, Yosuke could only shake his hands in front of him to dissuade Narukami from any further apologies. “Nonono- It’s alright! Heck I didn’t even realize she was a girl all this time, in this case we are both at fault!”

Narukami looked up to him. “You… didn’t realize your cat's gender?”

Yosuke cringed at himself and looked aside, feeling his cheeks turning bright red in sheer embarrassment as he borderline hid himself behind his headphones. Open mouth insert foot. “I- I trusted the last vet ok!? He said he was a guy…”

Narukami brought his hand to his face, clearly to hide a chuckle. “It is true that it can be hard to tell the difference between male and female in some species.”

“I can’t believe i was misgendering my _cat_ this whole time!” He sighed. “Good thing I gave her a name that worked for both gender…”

“I like the name.” Said Narukami while filling the cups with coffee. “Like the legendary ninja. It’s original.”

Yosuke looked at Izanagi who seemed to be chewing Jiraya’s ear. “Welp, we are two in terms of naming stuff based on folklore.”

“Indeed.” He punctuated while bringing the two cups of coffee to the living room.

“Oh~ coffee!” Exclaimed Yosuke as he picked up a cup and took a sip. “Wow, it’s really good! How did you know I liked cream?”

Narukami chuckled. “You didn’t struck me as someone who drinks black with no sugar.”

“Well you guessed right!” The brunette took another sip before settling the cup down and petting Jiraiya.

His hands brushed Izanagi’s fur along the way, Yosuke decided to let the silver pet smell his hand before he would try to pet it, but it looks like the cat was already sliding under his hand as he brought it closer.

He could feel the other man’s looks on him, understandable, but he still felt somewhat embarrassed. He then heard Narukami crawling up to the crib and mimicking Yosuke’s action with Jiraiya, holding out his hand and let her identify him before touching her fur.

“You took good care of her.” He said. “Her fur is brushed and she doesn’t seem to be hungry.”

Yosuke chuckled. “I maybe thought she was a dude, but I love my cat thank you.”

Narukami smiled and nodded.

A part of Yosuke was freaking out at the fact a hot guy smiled at him without a trace of mockery.

Out of embarrassment, he reached out to Izanagi with his other hand to discracted his thought.

And of course, Narukami reached out at the same time, making their hands touch.

They both almost jumped back like if they had burned themselves (which is kinda what Yosuke was feeling at the spot the other men touched), and both of them refused to look at each other for a solid 5 seconds.

“Let’s discuss what we are going to do about the future newborns.” Said Narukami while clearly trying to sound more composed than he actually is at the moment.

Yosuke internally thanked him for breaking the ice and changing the subject. “Yeah!”

While they brought their attention back to the cats, Narukami continued. “Newborns are completely dependent on their mother for the first ten days, since they can’t see during that time.”

“So, the kitties will stick with me until the tenth day.” Yosuke concluded.

Narukami hummed in agreement. “The kittens will feed themselves on their mother’s milk. Here’s what I propose: After said days and the kittens aren’t fully dependent on their mother, I can take care of half of them, and you keep the other.”

Yosuke thought about it briefly. That would make around 4 cats, definitely more manageable than 7. He could find bigger toys, and a bigger cat tree. He still has quite the savings from his part-time jobs so it didn’t seem like a bad idea.

“Ok, I think I can handle it. What about you?”

Narukami scratched Jiraiya behind her ears. “I have plenty of savings. And I’m never against more cats.”

Yosuke chuckled. “Who wouldn’t want more cats?”

“Do you?” Asked Narukami with a completely blank face.

“Wah-” Yosuke was obviously taken aback by the sudden question. “Of course I want more cats, but a guy needs to know his wallet limit!”

“So you share the wallet burden.” He concluded without a hint of sarcasm.

The brunette jokingly scoffed. “Of course! It’s management 101!”

Narukami kept his neutral expression. “I don't remember seeing it in economics class.”

Yosuke nudged his arm with a wink. “Let's say it's a secret special tip from me!”

Narukami was silent with a blank face for a few moments, and Yosuke got very scared his joke landed in the water. But Narukami put out a dorky thumb up and said:

“Your secret is safe with me.”

Yosuke instantly knew that the both of them were going to get along _great._

* * *

Yu would visit Hanamura’s house almost on everyday from this day forward. Izanagi didn’t seem to complain about it, Yu would always take his cat with him, and he could sense his precious little ball of fur wanted to always come with.

Of course it was probably to see his mate, but he needed to be blind for Yu to not see that the little grey feline took a shine to Yu’s copper neighbour.

Which Yu didn’t blame him for, himself too took quite a shine to the said goofy brunette. Something he had to quickly assume and accept two days after meeting the man, when he woke up in extreme confusion, shame and embarrassed arousal after a heated dream that involved his new friend in very revealing clothing and cat accessories.

Definitely not something Yu would ever want to talk or think about ever again, not in broad daylight at least.

He knocked on Hanamura’s door and the brunette wasted no time in answering and opening the door, wearing his excited expression. They barely knew each other for around two weeks, but the man was quite the open book in terms of showing his emotions.

“Oh hi Narukami! You’re right on time, I just tried to make curry for myself and huh…” He scratched his neck with his hand. “I’m not sure if it came out right…”

Yu let out a soft sigh. “As long as it’s not lethal I can try it.”

“Your godly chef’s talent is welcome dude!” He smiled and moved aside to let the silver man enter.

The feeling was both foreign and heartwarming, he felt like he knew the man since forever, reminded Yu of the tales of soulmates. He chuckled at the thought.

Yu settled Izanagi’s crib down. The little guy was out of it in a beat, going to Jiraya’s side with the pitter patter of his paws against the floor. Yu didn’t recall cats being all that loving to their mates, but he was thinking about quite the pair of weird cats, so maybe some rules of nature decided not to apply.

Hanamura spoke up as he walked next to Yu. “I’m kinda worried… she’s moving less and less…”

“She’s been pregnant for practically two months, there’s a good chance the kittens are going to come in not too long.” Yu concluded.

“Y-you’re right.” He said in a trembling voice.

Yu pursued his train of thought. “We don’t know the exact day her pregnancy started, so we should be ready for it to come at any moment.”

“R-right.”

The silver man turned to Hanamura. “Calm down, stressing over it won’t make it better.”

The brunette shifted uncomfortably on his feet. Yu had the idea of changing the subject to make him relax a little.

“Now let’s see about that curry.”

Before Hanamura could respond, he picked up some on a plate in the kitchen, with a spoon that was laying right next to it.

It was surprisingly good for a meal made in a kitchen that looked like it was ransacked by a savage beast.

But his gut told him anything Hanamura would make was going to be the most delicious thing to grace this sinful earth so maybe he was a little biased.

“R-really?” Asked the man on the other side of the room.

Yu hummed in confirmation. “It could use some improvement though.”

“Yeah… I wanted to retry doing it but huh…” He gestured to the catastrophic state of his kitchen.

“No clean tools available.”

“Yeah, that…”

Yu let out a soft sigh. “I’ll go get some things from my kitchen. Look after Izanagi while I’m gone.”

Hanamura seemed taken aback. “Oh- ok…” He let out shyly. Yu’s personal bias kicked in as he found his expression and tone way too adorable.

He promptly left the apartment and went up a few stairs to his own. Unlocked the door, and started to look into his kitchen.

His thoughts wandered to Hanamura more as he shuffled through his tools. He never had or pursued a relationship before, but he knew he definitely wanted to try it out with the brunette. The feelings were foreign and somewhat scary, but the warmth in his chest was pushing him to try. Him and Hanamura got along well, and even if he were to be rejected, after all there was still the possibility he didn’t like men or just didn’t want a relationship, they could still keep their friendship.

Yu envied his own cat, there was only one male in this apartment that knew how to act upon the matters of the heart.

Yu’s phone vibrated in his pocket. He almost sighed as he thought it might be his part-time job, but the name on the screen was Yosuke Hanamura.

“What is-”

Before he could finish his sentence, a panicked Hanamura was blabbering into the phone. “Yu! You gotta- It’s-”

Taken aback by the sudden use of his first name, Yu rushed past the embarrassment right into worry and took a quick deep breath to calm himself. “Calm down- What happened?”

Hanamura breathed quickly. “It’s Jiraiya- I- I think her water broke!”

Yu got up in a flash and started running to the other apartment as the other panicked. “Wh- what do I do- I-”

“Calm down! Go get a towel to wash the incoming kittens! Then stay by her side and don’t panic!” It was probably too late for them to bring her to the veterinary, so they will have to do it themselves.

“O- Ok!” He heard his friend’s steps hit his wooden floor on the other end as Yu closed his phone and entered the apartment.

He found Jiraiya laying down on the floor, with indeed liquid spreading. Hanamura rushed back with his hands full of towels. He placed them next to his cat and looked at Yu, clearly trembling.

Yu placed a hand on his shoulder and rubbed. “Calm down. Now we need to support her while she gives them birth, and once they are out we need to check if they are breathing properly and putting them in the towels, once they are all ok we’ll give them back to her so they can know their mother’s scent.”

The brunette nodded, maybe a bit too hard, and he reached a trembling hand to behind Jiraya’s ears, to reassure her as more water came out.

They followed the process Yu described. Each kittens came out smoothly, and it seemed they were all in good health. The brunette was trembling through the whole process, it seems the shoulder rubs and wrist grabbing could only do so much in such an ordeal.

The litter ended up being 6 kittens. Once they were all out, the two moved them to their mother, who didn’t waste any time licking to clean them.

Yu heard the noise of something hitting the floor and turned around in a flash. Only to see his comrade struggling to stay in a sitting position and holding himself up with his arm. “Are you ok?”

While still struggling, he mumbled out and panted. “S- sorry… I just… feel a bit fa…” He didn’t finish his sentence as he was falling on his back.

“Yosuke!?” Yu exclaimed as he grabbed him mid-fall.

He was completely limp in his arms. Passing past the embarrassment he just called him by his first name and another embarrassment when he held him up bridal style, he put him on the couch until he recovered from his faint. They’ll have to talk about naming the kittens once he was awake.

Yu checked on Jiraiya again. She was still taking care of her offsprings, Izanagi seemed to have joined too, once again chewing at Jiraya’s ear. They will have to bring a vet to check on everything later.

He decided to prepare some cream and sugar coffee for Yosuke for once he woke up, sugar is good to recover after fainting, and it would help him stay up.

And if he was lucky their hands would touch when he hands him over the cup. Yu is positive he is never going to get over it.

* * *

“This one is gonna be…” Pondered Yosuke as he pointed to one of the kittens. “... Susano!”

“Are you sure you should be giving names before knowing their gender?” Yu asked while lifting his cup of black coffee.

Yosuke took a while to answer. “I’ll change it if it doesn’t fit! If it’s a girl, I’ll call her Susan!” He picked up his own coffee, and wore a delighted expression as he sipped.

Yu smiled. “It’s good to have a plan B.”

After another sip, Yosuke kept pondering about the names.

Yu couldn’t believe the fact his stare borderline wanted to draw away from cats towards another human being.

But that human being was Yosuke, so, maybe it was fine.

The brunette touched Yu’s arm lightly to get his attention. “Hey, what are you gonna call them?”

Yu lifted an eyebrow.

“Well duh, we’ll each name 3 of them, and you’ll keep the ones you named!” He punctuated with a smile. He then put his arm around Yu’s shoulder, making the silver man internally flustered at the sudden contact. “I’ll help you find some good ones if ya want partner! I’ll just want to keep the whole folklore theme-”

With how hard Yu’s heart was beating in his ears it kept him from hearing Yosuke’s words. As the expert poker face that Yu was, he didn’t have any issue hiding his front face embarrassment. But his flushed ears and throat might give him away, too bad Yosuke had the density of a black hole. Anyone would find that infiriurating, but in Yu’s case, it was an extra security, and as well as a weirdly endearing trait.

In his twisted mind, there was something adorable in Yosuke missing the most obvious sign of flirting.

Especially when someone else was trying to flirt with him. A very satisfying experience indeed.

The both of them spent the evening chatting and finding name ideas for the kittens. They also planned an appointment to the vet in a few days to check on the babies and Jiraiya, hopefully get her sterilized as well, since Yu already took care of that for Izanagi in the past week.

The both of them were full after a Yu-made curry, and the silver man was preparing himself to leave picking up his tools and crib for Izanagi.

Or so he planned, until Yosuke gently grabbed his arm with a shy: “Hey…”

“What is it?” Yu asked turning around.

Yosuke’s expression was as shy looking than what his voice sounded. “Say… well if it’s ok with you, can you…” His eyes fled from Yu and he looked to the sight with a quite obvious blush. “Can you stay the night?”

In that second, Yu’s brain fried, sprayed on by a fire extinguisher, and rebooted.

In the few seconds of silence Yosuke tried to backtrack. “it’s ok if you don’t want to it’s just- I don’t want to be alone with what just happened-”

“C-calm down.” He tried to reassure. “I’ll stay, I can just sleep on the couch and I’ll keep an eye on the cats.”

There was a silence and Yu thought he said something stupid, until Yosuke pointed to the couch and the large stain of pee that Izanagi didn’t seem to have any shame leaving.

“Oh.”

* * *

Yu thought it was either a blessing or a dark form of torture.

They shared the same bed, Yosuke under the covers and Yu above, which he made up for with warm clothing. Nonetheless it didn’t stop him from hearing Yosuke’s soft breathing and feeling his mouvement through the cover.

He prayed to whatever god that he wasn’t going to get another homoerotic dream tonight, because it could get really hard to explain in the morning. Pun non intended.

Aside from the irrational fear of private embarrassment, the presence of another person was more reassuring that he would’ve liked to assume. The lone cat Yu Narukami as long forgotten the feeling of companionship towards another human being, and has never known the feeling of attraction either. The studious part of him would've screamed danger at the unfamiliarity of sharing a bed with another man, but, somehow, he just wanted to say “screw it”, and embrace the new sensations. Whatever may come with it.

He decided to note that impulse as “The Yosuke Effect” for further reference.

* * *

He really needed to do something about this. Yu thought as he fed the kittens with special milk.

Okami rushed to it first, followed by Zio and Rajinzan. They still had trouble walking, Okami seemed to have gotten the better hang of it above her other siblings. Yu watched them sip their milk, the scenery was just adorable, while he realized how much of a crisis he was in as Izanagi rubbed himself on his leg.

Thanks to The Yosuke Effect, the more his feelings grew, the more risky he got in his maneuvers. By “maneuvers”, he meant trying, and failing, to get his neighbor’s romantic attention.

He tried everything he could find on the internet, the looks, the flirting, the touches… nothing was effective.

The looks? He just assumed Yu was looking at a cat.

Flirting? Completely flew over his head.

Touches? Yosuke was even touchier than Yu would ever hope to be. Which was very bad for Yu’s heart and inner temperature.

The silver man’s conclusion to pass through the wall of thick density was to be direct. Yosuke was the type of man that needed to be told right to his face, so be it.

Or so Yu hoped.

Hoped that Yosuke would be receptive, and hoped that he would grow the manliness to actually tell him. Three words were very hard to tell in the right context.

Wait.

Maybe he could go about this _indirectly._

He sat down and Izanagi quickly jumped on his knees. He thought about that one time three days ago when he helped out Yosuke with his studies. Maybe he could invite Yosuke for a similar study session, and _maybe_ ask him to watch a movie together.

The plan was aborted.

Not only would Yosuke believe that he meant watching a movie in the apartment with beers and a complete lack of romantic atmosphere, but also Yu would spend the entire time staring at Yosuke’s handsome face instead of the textbooks, just like last time, making him forget every single event planned for the future, all replaced by wishful day dreaming.

Truly tragic he thought. As he facepalmed alone in his apartment surrounded by cats.

The sentence “I want to go on a date with you”/”Will you go out with me” sounded no more than a faraway dream. Goodbye tender dates, goodbye kisses behind closed doors, goodbye intimate late night activities he thought.

There was a knock at the door. Yu gently lifted Izanagi off of him and walked to open the door.

He was greeted by a distraught Yosuke holding a crib with Jiraiya and her babies inside, jumping at Yu and grabbing his shirt while murmuring in despair: “Hide me please.”

Before Yu could even get flustered (which was impressive as the blushing speed record was getting faster day by day), Yosuke was pushing inside while telling the fast version of what happened to him.

“I was just going to the vet and that one chick kept trying to talk about Jiraiya and to take her somewhere- She kept following me and I forgot my phone, and I didn’t know what to do!”

After a quick inner analysis of the situation, Yu closed the door and made him the signal to go hide in his bedroom.

Yosuke took Jiraiya with him as Izanagi and the kittens decided to follow him.

Before Yu could take a breather, his door was being opened. As a normal human being, he pressed his body against the door to close it, and he quickly locked the door. Then knocking quickly followed, followed by bell sounding.

A muffled voice on the other side said that they were some kind of association, and that they needed custody over a cat that was judged dangerous.

To anyone this would sound surreal, but Yu informed himself back when he got Izanagi. It was a well known scam where they would take pets or even stole them, to never be seen again. Yosuke was probably unaware of that scam, but knowing him, his sharp gut instincts didn’t trust a word of that woman.

Yu quickly got extremely worried over the kittens. Susano, Garudyne and Kaze were with Jiraiya, who knows what could happen if the scammers got their hands on them. Since god knows why they had their sight on Jiraiya, her children were in danger as well.

Yu called the guardian of the complex, telling them that a scammer was refusing to leave.

In a few minutes Yu heard loud voices from outside the door, someone leaving, and he talked for a while with the guardian. It seemed the woman was going to get blacklisted, which reassured Yu, but still kept the resolution to be careful from here on out and be on the look out for scammers.

Anyone trying to hurt Yu’s cats will only be met with doom. This was one of his personal rules.

Once everything was done, he walked back to his room. Only to be greeted with Yosuke, buried under cats, sleeping on the silver man’s bed.

As much as the image of Yosuke sleeping on his bed was memorable, he felt bad for the brunette who was exhausted enough by this encounter to fall asleep. His sleep was probably soothed by the furry presences around him cuddling him.

Yu decided to add himself as one of those presences as he laid down close to him, ignoring the consequences under the influence of The Yosuke Effect.

* * *

Loud mewling was what Yu was waking up to. The cries quickly stopped, and he decided to sneak to sleep once again.

Until he realized that the massive warm form he was clinging to was not a pillow.

The warmth, the familiar smell, and the soft breathing was definitely not his own. His tired eyes opened and analyzed the back he was pressed against. He quickly recognized the bunch of orange sunshine hair, reflecting on the early sunlight going through in between the blinds.

That shouldn’t have made him want to cuddle to his friend more but it did.

Said friend started moving, and by moving he _turned around_ , face to face with Yu, and cuddled up to his chest.

In that moment Yu thought he was dead. He was dead, buried and carried to heaven. Or else the blush on his face and his heartbeat were going to kill him instead.

Izanagi jumped on Yosuke’s legs and mewled again. The brunette grumbled and opened his eyes.

Then it was that sweet awkward moment of the information going up to the brain. Yosuke wasted no time jumping back flustered (with Izanagi jumping off with perfect timing), blabbing nonsense syllables in desperation. Again, Yu shouldn’t have found that so adorable.

Yosuke kept struggling to make sentence. To save their relationship from the doom of eternal awkwardness, Yu made a sign for Yosuke to calm down.

And, again, under the influence of The Yosuke Effect, Yu managed to squeeze out of his throat:

“Say… can we cuddle more?”

It took a full 15 seconds for him to realize his slip up. But it was too late. It was the truth, and it was out there.

Yosuke stopped his babbling. He blushed ear to ear and seemed to be thinking. To the silver man’s surprise, the brunette just silently crawled back to Yu’s side of the bed, and gave him a hug that he punctuated with a nod.

The Yosuke Effect was in full swing as intense warmth bloomed in Yu’s chest, and an undefeatable grin formed on his face as he returned the hug. Maybe it was at this precise moment that he was in heaven.

And maybe, just maybe said Yosuke Effect will be enough for him to keep reaching out to the truth and spat out his feelings.

Actually, what if he tried right now? Because resisting the urge was becoming physically painful by the seconds.

“Yosuke.”

“Yeah?” He responded with his head in Yu’s chest.

The silver man took a deep breath. He could do this, he trained for this moment.

“Will you go out with me?”

Unbelievable, he actually said it.

“Sure.”

Unbelievable, he actually said yes.

“This went... way more smoothly than I imagined.” Yu commented.

“Yeah… I kinda pictured this big thing too… It wasn’t that hard though. Kinda demystifies it a bit…” He quickly caught himself. “I mean- this is **awesome** but- I kinda thought it would be this _great_ **_incredible_ ** event you know?”

Yu hummed. He hugged Yosuke tighter. “I think it’s because it’s so natural that it’s so great.” Smooth Narukami.

Yosuke chuckled. “You’re right.”

In the heat of the moment, and in sheer stupid young impulsion, Yu planted a kiss on Yosuke’s head. And before he could freak out, the brunette encouraged for more with a “mmh”, and lifted his head. Clearly embarrassed about what he was implying, but the both of them shared a very awkward, very inexperienced and very shy kiss.

Yu had the kissing capacity of a goldfish, so he needed a bit of time for Yosuke to ease him in. The silver man could feel the butterflies in his stomach partying hard.

He needed to make Yosuke move into his apartment as soon as possible just for more of this. Which he guessed wouldn’t be too hard now that they have achieved the relationship upgrade with a family of cats.

They eventually pulled back, naturally and satisfied for more cuddling. 

They stayed like this for a while, before they realized.

“Partner, we need to feed the cats.”

“Oh right.”

He’ll need to give Izanagi some more treats for his unintentional contribution to his owner getting a boyfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> I was almost tempted to put the "Accidental Pregnancy" in the tags to confuse the shit out of everyone. This was probably pretty dumb, high five to that one person on discord for encouraging me through it, they'll recognize themselves!  
> Anyways, I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
